O que eu escondo de você!
by AngelZinha
Summary: Um dia na mente de Sakura e Ino! As verdades que somente confessamos para nós mesmas! Espero que gostem dessa Song! Não é YURI é sobre amizade, inveja e a vida.


**Disc: **Naruto pertence ao Kishimoto, este é um trabalho de fã

OneShot de Sakura e Ino, não é Yuri é apenas sobre inveja, amores e que a grama do vizinho sempre é mais bonita. A música utilizada é _ da Angelica Vale e o nome caiu como uma luva: Amigas Y Rivales. _

Versão revisada e ajustada para melhor atendê-los. ;3

**O que eu escondo de você!**

_(Angelica Vale - Amigas Y Rivales)_

"Este Lugar

_Vivo sonhando em alcançar_

_Aquela luz brilhando em meu lugar_

_A luta eterna por triunfar_

_Menina ou mulher buscando a verdade_

_Mundos diferentes tão estranhos de imaginar_

_Que os caminhos algum dia tivessem que se encontrar"_

**[ Ino ]**

Ino estava varrendo a floricultura logo cedinho quando de longe vê Sakura, ela vai passando a distância.

_"Olha lá ela com seu lindo avental branco indo tomar conta do hospital, ela realmente ficou linda, com seus cabelos batendo quase em sua bunda de tão longos, seu corpo está tão definido por causa dos treinamentos e eu me esforcei tanto mais não consigo sequer me aproximar do físico dela. E ela mantém uma aura virginal tão intensa e atrativa mesmo já tendo seus 22 anos."_

Ino suspira olhando a mulher passar por ela agora a uma curta distância. Os olhares das duas se cruzam.

_"Droga eu não queria falar com ela"_

-Olá porquinha - diz Sakura

-Olá testuda – responde Ino rapidamente rapidamente. Após esse encontro a loira decidiu retornar a sua loja e terminar de limpar por dentro.

**[ Sakura ]**

Sakura estava caminhando para ir ao seu trabalho, havia se tornado a médica chefe de lá. Quando avistou uma pessoa que conhecia tão bem logo a frente.

_"Olha a Ino cuidando da sua loja, ela fica tão bem fazendo esses trabalhos domésticos. Ela está linda com esse rabo de cavalo, seu corpo se tornou de mulher e é tão frágil e delicado, diferente dessa coisa cheia de músculo, cicatrizes e calos que eu tenho. Todo o conjunto dela é tão belo, tão feminino. A Ino é realmente uma mulher no sentido literal da palavra e com 22 anos já seria uma esposa perfeita. "_

Quando Sakura se deu conta seus olhos se cruzaram.

_"Droga eu não queria falar com ela"_

-Olá porquinha - diz Sakura

-Olá testuda – respondeu Ino

Após esse encontro a garota de cabelos róseos seguiu para o hospital.

_"Amigas e rivais_

_Por amor amigas e rivais_

_Sem controle amigas_

_Sempre seremos_

_Amigas e rivais"_

**[ Ino ]**

Ino estava sentada na cadeira da floricultura, segurando uma flor de cerejeira perdida em pensamentos.

_"Por que eu fui vê-la? Argth isso estraga meu dia, apesar de sermos amigas eu não posso deixar de pensar o quanto ela se saiu melhor do que eu. Ela é chefe do hospital, líder do time 7 junto com Neji, Sai e Naruto que é o mais forte de Konoha, foi discípula de Tsunade que pe a Hokage e todos dizem que ela já a ultrapassou e ainda por cima foi cotada para substituí-la como Hokage e gentilmente cedeu a vez em favor de Naruto a sua indicação. Boa e doce. Ela tem uma vida perfeita."_

A loira suspirou...

**[ Sakura ]**

Sentada em sua sala olhando de cima do hospital uma certa floricultura.

_"Por que eu fui vê-la logo cedo? Isso acaba com meu humor. Eu gosto dela e somos amigas mais eu não posso deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja dela. Ela realmente se saiu melhor do que eu, não vive presa ao passado e nem tem seus dias tão cheios que não sobra tempo para fazer aquilo que quer. Ela dá aula na academia de Konoha e cuida da floricultura, teve um relacionamento com Shikamaru e não deu certo mais ela pode amar, namorar, viver e ter uma vida normal. Enquanto eu tenho que seguir o caminho que escolhi sem olhar para trás, eu sei que deixei de viver por causa das minhas decisões e ver como ela vive me taca na cara aquilo que eu tento esconder: Eu não passo de uma sombra do que eu já fui em busca de um amor impossível. "_

E com isso a garota solta um suspiro.

_"Um olhar nada mais_

_Para encher assim a solidão_

_Consciente já de um final_

_Vivendo plenamente um dia mais_

_Mundos diferentes tão estranhos de imaginar_

_Que os caminhos algum dia tivessem que se encontrar"_

**[ Ino ]**

Ino está indo para a lojinha de Ramen almoçar, vai andando calmamente quando olha na porta do restaurante um super aglomerado de gente. Tanto meninas quanto meninos olhando pelo vidro com medo de se aproximar mais, porém com coragem de ficar olhando.

_"O que será?"_

E pensando nisso a menina seguiu para o restaurante, quando ela olhou percebeu que somente era o time 7 que estava ali, tçao badalados por serem excelentes ninjas. Outro suspiro,

_"Quantas vezes terei de vê-la por hoje? "_

E com isso a menina entrou e sentou em uma das mesas onde estavam Shouji, Kiba, Hinata e Shino como fazia sempre.

-Olá! – cumprimentaram-se

_"Olha lá ela de novo, vestida como ninja. Ela realmente chama atenção, mas não é pra tanto, olha quantas pessoas para admirá-la. E o time dela babando em cima, quem diria que Neji iria gostar de uma pessoa tão normal e mais ainda quem diria que eles se tornariam tão lindos. Naruto está como um deus grego, lindo, se a Hinata não tomar a iniciativa ele nunca vai tirar os olhos da Sakura. Neji como esperado alcançou as expectativas está perfeito e o Sai é a representação do que Sasuke teria se tornado: Gato completo. Com esses rapazes em seu pé ela ainda consegue fazer aquela cara de triste. Do que ela pode reclamar? Ainda espera o Sasuke?"_

Ino olha para a porta.

_"Olha o fã clube dela ali e o deles também. Ela tem tudo que uma garota iria querer, status, beleza e força. Por que eu tenho que vê-la para ver o que eu nunca serei ou o que eu nunca terei? "_

**[ Sakura ]**

Sakura estava sentada ouvindo o Naruto.

-Que bom que você veio. Os dois ali só viriam se você viesse – e com isso Naruto sorria. Sorrir de volta era normal para Sakura e a garota pôde ouvir algum papo animado atrás deles. Quando olhou ela novamente viu a garota que menos queria ver hoje. Outro suspiro,

_"Quantas vezes terei de vê-la por hoje? "_

Sakura notou o papo animado na mesa entre Ino e seus amigos.

_"Olha como a mesa é feliz, eles podem fazer o que quiser e ninguém está nem aí. Essa liberdade de ser como você é me faz tão melancólica. A Hinata se tornou uma mulher muito atraente, Kiba um homem tão fofo e o Shouji dá vontade de apertar, o Shino eu vejo sempre em missões e é outro homem muito bonito. Ela vive rodeada de pessoas bonitas e que juntos podem fazer o que quiserem. Ninguém se importa, e comigo se eu faço qualquer coisa já falam, isso é estúpido e me incomoda. Com tantas coisas boas ela ainda consegue fazer aquela cara de desanimada. Do que ela pode reclamar? O que mais ela poderia querer?"_

Sakura olha para a mesa da Ino mais uma vez.

_"Ela tem tudo que uma garota iria querer, segurança, beleza e uma vida despreocupada. Por que eu tenho que vê-la para ver o que eu nunca serei? Ou terei? "_

_"Amigas e rivais_

_Por amor amigas e rivais_

_Sem controle amigas_

_Sempre seremos_

_Amigas e rivais"_

**[ Ino ]**

Ino vai para a sua casa se arrumar para o baile de aniversario da Hokage. Ela um banho e na banheira não consegue se impedir de se perder em pensamentos.

_"Sakura, até no banho tenho que pensar em você? Hoje realmente não é um bom dia, a tristeza de ser sua amiga e sentir inveja me corroí. Me perdoe por não conseguir controlar esse sentimento. Espero que logo eu consiga e nós possamos ser amigas de novo."_

**[ Sakura ]**

Sakura tomando seu banho para poder ir para a festa de Tsunade que foi obrigada a dizer sm.

_"Ino, até aqui tenho que pensar em você? Hoje realmente não é um bom dia, a tristeza de ser sua amiga e sentir inveja me corroí. Me sinto suja. Espero que logo eu consiga e nós possamos ser boas amigas. Me desculpe por não poder encará-la ... ainda"_

_"Um olhar nada mais_

_Para encher assim a solidão_

_Consciente já de um final_

_Vivendo plenamente um dia mais_

_Mundos diferentes tão estranhos de imaginar_

_Que os caminhos algum dia tivessem que se encontrar"_

**[ Ino ]**

_"A festa está linda, seria somente mais agradável se todos os olhares não parassem na Sakura, olha quanta gente está olhando para ela. Ela me ofusca, eu quero encontrar um amor e me entregar para ele como ela se entregou ao Sasuke, mais como competir com alguém assim? Tenho inveja dela. Eu quero brilhar também"_

E com isso Ino sai do salão e vai para a parte de trás pegar um ar fresco.

**[ Sakura ]**

_" Que festa chata, eu não consigo comer ou andar, nem sequer posso coçar o nariz que teima em pinicar. Como eu queria ser igual a Ino que está linda naquele vestido e somente o homem que ela escolher vai notar. Se ela jogar charme para qualquer homem neste salão ele nunca vai resistir. Tenho inveja dela.Não agüento ficar aqui."_

E com isso Sakura sai do salão rumo a parte interna do mesmo. Ela segue o caminho para poder dar uma escapadinha e ir para o seu lugar especial.

Quando Sakura percebe uma pessoa sentada olhando o luar

_"Ino"_

A menina pensou em ir falar com ela, mais suas pernas não queriam, não hoje. Quando ela notou um rapaz se aproximando.

_"Meu Deus, eu não acredito, o Gaara está confessando o seu amor para Ino, que lindo. Por que essas lágrimas não param de escorrer. Eles estão se olhando. Daria tudo para ter os olhos da pessoa que eu amo mirando-me daquela forma tão carinhosa. "_

Com lágrimas nos olhos Sakura saiu de lá.

_"Amigas e rivais_

_Por amor amigas e rivais_

_Sem controle amigas_

_Sempre seremos_

_Amigas e rivais"_

**[ Ino ]**

_"Não acredito que o Gaara gosta de mim, eu sempre o olhei mais nunca pensei que tivesse sequer uma chance com ele, eu tenho pés no chão ele é tipo o Hokage só que na Vila da Areia. Estou tão feliz, ele me chamou para dar uma volta. Estamos conversando e passeando pela cidade que está deserta._

_O que é aquilo? Naquele banco? Sakura? Ela está chorando."_

A menina pensou em ir falar com ela, mais suas pernas não queriam, não podiam. Quando ela notou um rapaz se aproximando.

_"Não acredito, aquele rapaz se aproximou dela, ele trazia consigo umas flores, ela está agora com os olhos fixos nele, não consigo enxergar direito quem é. Não consigo sair daqui. Ela está sorrindo e eles se abraçaram. Não creio é o Sasuke."_

**[...]**

O Olhar das duas se encontraram, lágrimas escorriam de ambos os lugares, Sakura e Ino podiam sentir aquele momento. Depois de segundos que pareciam séculos lágrimas escorriam como se pudessem limpar todos os pecados que pensaram uma da outra. Enfim um sorriso. O sorriso do perdão.

Finalmente e realmente agora elas poderiam se tornar verdadeiras amigas.

_" Que bom que eu sou eu "_ cada uma delas pensou.

_"Mundos diferentes tão estranhos de imaginar_

_Que os caminhos algum dia tivessem que se encontrar"_

_**XxXxxX**_

_**Fim**_

_**Espero que gostem e a leitura seja agradável. **_


End file.
